waiting for winter
by fairyqueen5242
Summary: sunlight waited, she helped batman and robin, she joined the team in hopes winter would return. She searched and hoped, but winter was not found. She hoped with all she had that winter would come back to her. She wished for nothing more than winter. Yet she still came up empty handed. Will the team be able to help her find winter, her best friend, her brother, or is he truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello everybody, I hope you like this. Characters may be ooc and this has a few oc's in it. I don't own anything except the oc's. Well now that that's over with on with the story._**

 _It was a dark and stormy…_

 _"_ _I'm not reading this." I say dropping the book back on the ground. "a book that starts with that has to be stupid."_

 _I hear a quiet laugh behind me and look back at my best friend. "it can't be that bad." He says._

 _"_ _this coming from the kid who hasn't read it."_

 _"_ _technically you haven't either."_

 _"_ _but I have read the first sentence and let me tell you it sucks."_

 _"_ _what's so bad about the beginning of it?"_

 _"_ _it starts off with 'it was a dark and stormy night.'"_

 _I hear him laugh again. As the memory fades I hear his soft voice "if you can't read it to yourself read it to me."_

I smile sadly at the picture on the computer. It was of an eleven year old boy. Jos hair was a snowy white, his eyes were mismatch the left one a sapphire blue and the right one a ruby red, his skin was pale, but not unhealthy, though the picture didn't show it I knew he was average height and skinny, on his face was the gentle smile I had grown so use to. I never knew where the red came from, he was the only person I had ever seen with a red eye. It was one of the many mysteries about him I may never figure out. Just like the white hair. Under the picture was a name. I didn't need to look at it to know what it said. His name was winter. A hard name to forget, even more so when you're the one who gave it. There was one more thing that the file didn't mention, that the person who made this file didn't know. Winter was blind. Most people wouldn't even consider that a possibility, but Winter had been my best friend wince we first met. We were both orphans living on the street, we had no chance of surviving on our own, so we tried surviving together. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me. we were more than just best friends, in our eyes we were nothing short of brother and sister.

I smile as the memory comes to my mind again. That was the first time I had ever read to him. I don't remember what the name of the book we read then was, or what happened in it, but I remember him falling asleep a few chapters into it, and him asking me to read to him again a few days later. His favorite book was the _harry potter_ series _._ I don't remember where we found it at, but it was used when we got it, and very well worn by the time…

"Nightingale?" I jump at the voice behind me and look up to see robin walking toward me from the entrance of the bat cave. "what are you doing?" he asked. When he looked at the screen he frowned. "nightingale..."

"I know." I said quietly closing out of the file and leaving the bat computer like it had never been touched. "I know it's not a good idea to live in the past, but I can't accept the fact that he's dead. He can't be. And he wouldn't have just left without a word, or warning of any kind."

"it's been a year nightingale, I'm not telling you to give up, but don't get your hopes up to high. There is a possibility he's still alive, but…"

"yeah I know… so did you need anything?" I asked looking staraight into the eyes of his mask.

"batman sent me to find you. Freeze is terrorizing the park, and then we're going to the hall of justice."

"you mean you are. I'll help with freeze, but I haven't been working with batman long enough to be able to enter the hall." And I hadn't been I had only been training with them for ten months now. I had started a couple months after winter disappeared. I thought if I joined them I may find him faster, and if I didn't I could at least find a way to help others like us. "I'll still be there." I said with a small smile. "I just won't be in costume."

Working with batman meant I knew who he was, but unlike robin I didn't live with him. I think that bugged barman a bit because he didn't know what I was doing twenty four seven, but why would Bruce Wayne adopt a kid like me? He had no reason to the rest of the world believes our paths never crossed and never will, and it would be very suspicious if batman adopted a teenage girl the same time batman get another partner who happens t be a teenage girl.

"we'll handle freeze." I heard a deep voice say. I turned to look at batman curiously. "find a good spot by the hall of justice if you want to watch, it'll be to crowded for you to see anything if you wait until after we finish with freeze to get a good view."

"well then, I guess I'll see you later." I said waving as the left. Once they were gone my smile dropped and I sighted.

I looked at the bat computer that, at the moment, was blank. The screen was pitch black, but reflective, so I was staring at myself. I wasn't staring at nightingale though. Nightingale was the hero, the girl who fought beside batman, who I was when I wore my suit. Right now I'm not nightingale, I'm sunlight. Staring back at me weren't the masked and defiant eyes of nightingale, they were the cold, almost lifeless brown eye of sunlight. My dark brown hair falling messily down my back, much different from the perfect high ponytail nightingale had. A seemingly permanent frown was now in place of the playful smirk so many criminals were now use to seeing. The tanned skin seems to be the only thing that both nightingale and sunlight share.

I keep staring at my reflection until I feel another presences in the room. I turn my head toward Alfred who seems to be frowning at me. I turn away and head towards the zeta tube so I can get to dc as close to the hall of justice as possible. When I exit the zeta tube I can feel my eyes watering slightly. At night I'm nightingale, the girl who can take a bullet to the leg and barely even flinch, the girl who can stand face to face with the joker and not be afraid, and the girl who helps protect Gotham. Right now I'm sunlight, the little orphan girl no one wants, the girl who can't even protect her little brother, and the girl no one would miss.

I shake the thoughts from my head as I walk towards the hall of justice. Batman was right, if I didn't get there early I wouldn't be able to see anything, I wanted to see what was going to happen, because I had a feeling this day would be as far as possible from normal, and I wanted to be there in case they needed help.

After I arrived at the hall I made sure to get a spot by the window looking down on the library. I always wondered why there were so many ways for tourists to look into the hall if it was supposed to be the headquarters of the justice league. Maybe this isn't really the headquarters. Maybe they have a secret one in space. Nah that's just ridiculous.

I watched from afar as speedy, kid flash, squalid, and robin were escorted into the hall. I envy them for getting to go, but they had been working with the league longer than I have. I've only been training for ten months, they have been here for years. I watch, frowning, as speedy argues with green arrow and the others. After he stormed out I saw batman and the others getting called out. Not to long after the other three seemed to be arguing before robin started to hack the computer. Something was going on. I turned and ran to the nearest zeta tube, whatever was happening I had a feeling they'd need help.

After getting to the bat cave I quickly changed into my suit. The suite had a dark purple turtle neck with no sleeves on it, two black gloves that went a few inches above my elbows, black skin tight pants, dark purple combat boots, a dark blue belt with many compartments for smoke bombs and such, a dark blue choker, a staff that folded up and fit on my belt, a black domino mask, and two swords crisps crossed on my back. I fixed my hair into a high pony tail and almost made it to the zeta tubes when I was stopped by Alfred.

"I do not believe master Bruce will approve of this." He said looking at me seriously.

"I know he won't, but I have to do this. The others may need help."

"they do not have permission for this either." He stated.

"no they don't, but they could still need me."

"there is no doubt about it, you are a bat." He said sighing and shaking his head on the way out. "I will not tell master bruce what you are doing, but I will not stop him from figuring it out on his own."

"thanks Alfred." I say hurrying out.

Once I got to Cadmus I slipped inside just as aqualad saw… something.

"this is an express elevator it doesn't belong in a two story building." Robin said.

"neither does what I saw." Aqualad replied.

"he's right it didn't." I said landing behind them. "it had horns and was just plain freaky."

"who are you?" kid flash asked as him and aqualad got ready incase they needed to fight. I completely forgot that I hadn't met them yet.

"nightingale, what are you doing here?" robin asked earing glances from his two friends. "oh right you guys haven't met. This is nightingale, she has been working with me and batman for ten months."

"not that I'm not happy to meet you guys and all, but shouldn't we get going. I have a feeling this place isn't what everyone thinks it is."

"but how did you know where we were going?"

"I tracked you."

"how did you know we were doing this?"

"I was watching remember?"

Robin sighed as he walked towards the elevator. I grinned knowing he had no time to argue about me being here. I followed after them after robin shot his grappling hook up and slid down as far as he could. I jumped to the ledge where the others were, but missed and almost fell if not for aqualad grabbing my arm at the last second.

"thanks." I mumbled trying to keep my balance.

"for someone who was trained by batman you don't seem to be very good at this." Kid flash said with a raised eyebrow as they waited for robin to hack security.

"not my fault I'm still a beginner, and it would help if batman didn't keep telling me to wait in the batmobile when he's after one of the crazies." I growled.

"lets go." I heard robin say as he bypassed security and squalid opened the door. Kid flash ran ahead and almost got himself flattened by a herd of giant… things…

"no. Nothing odd going on here." I heard aqualad say in a dazed voice right beside me.

We wandered for a while after that looking for something we could get information from. This place gave me the creeps. That feeling got even worse when we found the giant electric bug looking things. I heard KF say something about them being the reason this place was off the grid as robin hacked. When the door opened I looked at guardian and the weird creatures that came in with him.

"robin? Aqualad? Kid flash? And who are you?" he said looking at me.

"atleast he got your name right." I heard robin say to KF.

"my name's nightingale." I said.

"I know you." Said aqualad "your guardian, a hero."

I pretty much zoned them out after that. I didn't pay attention to much until the creatures attacked and robin threw a smoke bomb. It helped to make sure the enemy didn't know where we were, but I couldn't see them either. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of one of their attacks. Robin ran to the elevator pulling me along. I smiled gratefully at him as he started hacking. KF and squalid showed up just as he got it open and we got into the elevator.

"the exit is up." KF said looking at the way the elevator was going.

"but project Kr is down and we need to find out what it is." Robin said.

"this has gotten out of hand perhaps we should contact the league." Aqualad said reasonably.

"I agree with aqualad, something doesn't feel right." I said. Before anyone could answer the doors opened and we all stepped out.

"which way do we go?" KF asked.

"yeah." Robin said gesturing. "bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two."

"Halt!" a voice said. I looked up to see the thing with horns throwing barrels at us telepathically. We knew we were being followed so we ran as fast as we could. Wally had managed to put something in way of the door of project Kr. After we all got inside successfully aqualad kicked it out of the door so it closed fully before guardian and the others could get in.

"uh guys, you'll wanna see this." KF said turning on the lights in the pod. The first thing that ran through my mind was 'he looks like superman.' I wondered what this was, why would there be someone who looks like superman here. "big K little R the atomic symbol for krypton." KF continued. "clone?"

"robin hack." I heard squalid say from behind me.

"right right." He said connecting his glove to the panel to look for information. I heard robin giving off facts about superboy and the genomorph gnomes while KF and aqualad commenting on it.

"now we contact the league." Aqualad said. I tried to get a hold of batman, but there was nothing.

"no signal." Robin said.

"we're in to deep." KF said. "literally."

I could hear guardian outside working on how to get in and catch us. This was not gonna end well. If they didn't catch us and do god knows what, then batman and the rest of us will surely kill us for this. Ok maybe not kill. Seriously maim maybe, but not kill. The others were talking about what to do with super boy. They decided on releasing. Can't blame them. Cline or not, he doesn't deserve to spend his entire life in a pod. The first thing he did after being released was attack super boy.

"woah hang on supey." KF said.

'we're on your side." Robin said.

He threw KF off when robin tried to stop him and super boy took him down too.

"we are trying to help you." Aqualad said before him and superbly started fighting.

After they were done and he knocked out squalid he turned to me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he attack. I dodged as best as I could, but I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to beat him. He grabbed my neck, and I saw my whole world going black. 'this is so not how I wanted this day to go.' Was the last thought I had before I slipped into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

_The snow was falling again. It was like this every winter. It would get colder and colder, and I would try to find ways to keep warm. It was Christmas eve and I was planning to spend it like I do every year, begging for food and hoping someone was feeling nice enough to give me a blanket or a jacket if I was lucky, but something was different this year. The boy was definitely different. First of all he had one red eye, second his hair was as white as the snow surrounding us. I smiled at him slightly hoping he wouldn't be afraid._

 _"_ _hey there." I said._

 _The boy jumped a bit and looked in my direction. He was looking at me,, but it was almost like he didn't see me. "I'm sorry." The boy_ _said softly. "I didn't hear you coming."_

 _"_ _why didn't you see me?" I asked confused. I had come up right in front of him where he should've seen me._

 _"_ _I, um, I can't." the boy mumbled quietly._

 _I blinked. Then blinked again. The boy was blind. How could anyone be heartless enough to leave him on the streets? I look sown again to see him shivering. He didn't have a blanket or a jacket of any kind. I still had the jacket I was given by a man last year, and a blanket I found not too long ago. The jacket I had been wearing so it was warm, but the blanket was still cold, it would offer some warmth, but not as much as my jacket would. I sighted and took off the jacket, putting the blanket on my shoulders instead, and wrapped my jacket around the boy. He looked confused as he grabbed the edges and pulled it closer. I laughed a little as I sat beside him._

 _"_ _do you feel a bit warmer now?" I asked._

 _"_ _yes, th-thank you."_

 _"_ _what's your name?"_

 _"_ _I don't have one."_

 _"_ _well then, I'll just call you… winter!"_

 _"_ _winter?"_

 _"_ _yes winter. Your hair reminds me of the snow, you blend in during the winter."_

 _He laughed quietly. He leaned his head on my shoulder, his eyes closing. "what's your name?" he asked sleepily._

 _"_ _I'll let you decide that after you wake up." I said, smiling, as he fell asleep. I was dimly aware of the clock tower alerting everyone who was up it was midnight._

I blinked slowly. The world was coming back in a blur. I heard a voice. I couldn't make out what it was saying. Just then the memories of what happened came rushing back. My eyes flew open and I looked around quickly. The four of us were in pods. Superboy was staring at us. The others weren't awake yet. I silently wondered how long it would be until they woke up. Super boy turned his stare to me. Seeing as I was the only one awake, that meant I was the only one he had to worry about. "hello." I said politely. "I'm nightingale. You wouldn't know that, because well, nobody knows that, batman hasn't let me meet the league yet." I explained. He blinked and looked like he was about to comment when there was a gasp to the right of me.

"what? What do you want?" I heard kid flash say. "quit staring your creeping me out!" He yelled to superboy.

"uh kf," robin started. "how about not ticking off the guy who can fry us with a look."

I raised my eyebrow slightly. If he had wanted to fry us wouldn't he have done it already? Ok maybe I'm just weird, but that's what I think. I turned to squalid as he began to speak.

"we only sought to help you."

"yeah we free you, and you turn on us how's that for gratitude?"

"kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."

As he spoke I looked to robin. He nodded, and I took the little lock pick I had in the finger of my glove, thanks to the bat, and started to work on freeing myself as they talked.

"w-what if I… what if I wasn't?" superboy asked.

"he can talk!?" KF exclaimed.

"yes HE can." Superboy growled back.

We all turned to give KF a look. "not like I said it." He defended. Well he's right on that, I would hate to be called an it. Anyone in the world would hate it. But KF still needs to think before he talks, then again from what robin told me that has yet to happen, and probably never will happen.

"the gnomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad said.

"they taught me much, I know how to read, write, I know the names of things."

"but have you seen them?" robin asks "have they ever let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them."

"do you know what you are? Who you are?" aqualad asks.

"I am the superboy, a genomorph, a clone, made from the DNA of the superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

Robin and KF looked at each other before aqualad spoke again. "to be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!" superboy yelled.

"your home is a test tube." I said gaining his attention for a few seconds. "we can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight." KF said. "but we can show you the moon.

"we can show you, introduce you to, superman." Aqualad said.

"no, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Begin the cloning process." A scientist with grey hair and a pony tail said.

"pass, batcaves crowded enough." Robin said.

"I can agree with that." I said.

"and get the weapon back in its pod!" pony tail yelled.

"hey, how come he gets to call supey an it?" KF asked. Seriously that is what he's thinking about.

"help us." Aqualad said.

"don't start thinking now." Pony tail said as a gnome jumped on superboy's shoulder. "your not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you beling to me, well Cadmus, same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and left. I frowned, I hated that he couldn't think for himself, it just doesn't seem fair. After the door closed these needle things came out and started shocking us and taking our blood. I should see pony tail talking to the horned thing again, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was to busy trying to find a way to stop the cloning process, or maybe it was just the pain from the shocking I wanted to stop, either way I just wanted to get out of here. I heard aqualad whispering quietly. I don't think anyone else could hear it, I just hoped superboy had super hearing.

"superboy." Aqualad whispered. "you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person? The choice is yours, but ask yourself 'what would superman do?'"

I didn't have to wait long till the door was torn off by super boy. The shocking stopped then. He walked in as pony tail, guardian, and the other scientist tried to run up and grab him.

"I told you to get back to your-" he was cut off abruptly when superboy shoved him out of the way.

"don't give me orders." Superboy growled.

"you here to hell us or fry us?" KF ask.

Superboy look at him for a few seconds. "huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so helping you seems to be my only option."

Just then robin dropped out of his pod and started rubbing his wrists. "finally, lucky batman isn't here, or he'd have my head for taking so long."

"seriously, that's what your worried about, the whole league will have our heads after tonight." KF complained.

I finally got my arms free and dropped out of my pod, I stumbled a bit before I caught my balance. "at least you can keep your balance." I said as I walked over to the control panel looking thing, and opened the doors, or whatever they're called, to aqualad and KF's pods.

"free aqualad, I'll get kid mouth." Robin said.

"you don't give me orders either." Superboy growled as he went over and broke the restraints on aqualad wrists.

"thank you." Aqualad said smiling slightly.

As we started running to the door we heard Mr. Ponytail yelling. "I'll have you back in pods by morning."

"that guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." I heard robin say as he turned to blow up the DNA samples they got from us.

"what is it with you and this whelmed thing?" I heard KF ask and couldn't help but laugh.

As we were running ahead of us were some g-trolls, at least I think that's what they were called. I managed to avoid them and turned to watch super boy taking them all down. This was not good. As the others started running towards the elevator I quickly followed. One of them opened the doors and robin used his grappling gun to pull himself up. KF followed not far behind. Superboy grabbed aqualad and tried to fly, but started falling instead. Robin threw something, I couldn't really see what it was, that aqualad caught a hold of. That's when I used my grappling gun to try and get up there. I just barely made it up, and through the door as the elevator flew downwards behind us. I quickly got up and followed them down the halls. I had no clue how we were going to get out of here, and even if we did I didn't know hour we'd explain this to batman or the rest of the league.

"left, left!" I heard superboy yelling. We obeyed and turned left. "right." We turned down the hallway to reveal what most would think was a dead end.

"nice directions super, are you trying to get us responded!?" KF asked.

"no, I don't understand…"

"don't apologies." I said grinning. "this is perfect."

Robin grinned as he got access to the vents. Robin went in first, KF was second, then it was aqualad, superboy followed, and I went in last. We weren't getting anywhere fast. I could hear KF complaining about it before superboy told us to listen. They were in the vents with us. Yep this was definitely not how I wanted my night to go. I followed the others as quickly as possible in the cramped space. We found a way out, and robin got to work on hacking. I really needed him to teach me some, it could be useful.

"I hacked the motions sensors." Robin said triumphantly.

"sweet." KF said.

"but there are still plenty of them between us and out." I said.

"yeah, but I've finally got room to move." He said pulling his goggles down and running throught the door and up the stairs so fast he nocked some of the gnomorphs out of the way. I followed slightly behind super boy.

"theres more behind us." Robin said.

Superboy turned around and pulled me forward before stomping so hard the stairs behind us fell. The force of the pull landed me on my knees. Superboy grabbed my arm surprisingly gentle for a guy with super strength, and pushed me forward a bit. After getting off the stairs and into another set of halls I turned a corner just in time to see KF hit the door.

"we're blocked off." I said.

"thanks my head hadn't noticed." I heard KF say sarcastically.

Aqualad and superboy tried to get the door open, but it was no use. "this way. Robin said running through a door to the right, the rest of us quickly followed. When we got to a split in the hallways we were cornered but guardian and many genomorphs. We got ready to fight, but the one that we saw getting into the elevator horn's started to glow. My world went black as I fell to the ground with the rest. I blinked as I got up a few seconds later with the rest of the team.

"guardian?" aqualad asked.

"go, I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said. So that was the ponytail guys name.

"I think not." Speak of the devil. Guardian and some of the genomorphs turned around and backed away slightly so we could see the scientist hold up a vial. "project blockbuster will give me the power to resort order to Cadmus." With that he drank whatever it was he had and started to change. He turned to us and roared, ok this was not good.

"that's one way to bust through a ceiling." Robin said after superboy and Desmond, you guessed it, busted through the ceiling.

"do you think labcoat planned that?" KF asked as he grabbed a ride with robin on his grappling gun.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as he grabbed me and jumped through the hole they made.

As we landed I saw Desmond punch superboy into one of the support beams. I jumped at him when he wasn't paying attention and kicked him in the jaw. Ok that probably wasn't the smartest move. He turned to me and roared. I pulled out my staff and used it to trip him. I flipped over to where robin was as he looked around. He was looking straight at the support beams. Of course the support beams.

"KF!" he yelled motioning for me to go tell the others as he finished explaining it to KF.

"aqualad! Superboy!" I yelled. I quickly explained to them what we were suppose to be doing. As the three of them were focused on Desmond I helped robin set explosives. We started running, but didn't get very far before they detonated. I was slightly behind the others when the entire building came down on top of us.

I growled as I kept trying to push the piece of debris off me. The only reason I hadn't been crushed was because some of the other debris was holding that one up enough so that it didn't crush me. I could hear the others talking, that's how I figured out the league had appeared. It got to the point that superboy was a clone that I decided they wouldn't remember me on their own so I decided to let them know I was still here.

"hey!" I yelled knowing that at least superman and superboy should be able to hear me. "a little help would be nice!" I heard something, I couldn't really explain what it was, just before the piece of debris was pulled off and pushed to the side. I looked up at the flash who looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "thanks." I said before standing up and walking towards the group with flash right behind me.

"who are you?" I heard wonder woman ask.

"I'm nightingale." I said plainly as I stood with the other.

"she works with me and robin." Batman explained simply at their confused looks. You could tell it took some of them a while before they fully processed it. "start talking." Batman demanded.

After it was all explained and the blockbuster creature as they called it was taken away I watched the small interaction between superman and superboy. I honestly felt sorry for him. Just then batman walked up with flash and aquaman.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels, but lets make one thing clear-" batman started

"you should've called." Flash said.

Batman glared at him as he continued. "end results aside we are not happy, you hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry but we will." Aqualad said.

"aqualad stand down."

"apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"if this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-" flash started

"the five if us, and it's not." KF said.

"batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all." Robin said.

"why let them tell us what to do?" superboy asked. "it's simple get on board or get out of the way." I could tell batman was thinking.

Three days later we stood in mount justice. As batman explained a few things to us. "this cave was the original secret sanctuary of the justice league. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together, and fight the good fight you'll do it on league terms. Red tornado volunteered to live here and be you supervisor, black canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions"

"real missions?" robin asked.

"yes but covert." Batman replied.

"the league will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said pointing to the flash sign on his suit. "there's a reason we have these big targets on out chests."

"but Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarted." Aquaman said. "batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"the six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"cool, wait six?"

We all turned to see Martian manhunter walking towards us with a Martian girl as batman continued to talk. "this is the Martian manhunters niece, miss Martian."

"hi." She said shyly.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." I heard KF say. "welcome aboard, I'm kid flash, that's robin, aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." She said smiling.

As the others went to meet miss Martian I turned to batman. "why did you include me in this?" I asked quiet enough that the rest of the team didn't hear me, but the members of the justice league that was close by did.

"I thought all of you wanted something like this." Flash said.

"batman." I said ignoring flash. "I have things I need to do, I can't do this, help you in Gotham, and have time to look for my brother." I said ignoring the looks aquaman and flash gave me.

"something tells me this won't be the last time you deal with whoever was in charge of Cadmus." He said.

"and?" I asked.

As an answer he handed me a file. "I found this in one of the labs." He said as I looked through it.

"this is… that means… winter was there." I said looking up at him.

"if you stick with the team you might be able to find more answers, but you have the right to leave at anytime." Batman said.

I looked at the paper and back at batman. "I'm in."

 ** _Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long for me update, but school started and I've been slightly busy, anyway hope you like it, and please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_It had been a hot day. One of the hottest ever in Gotham. A new record many people were saying. I couldn't help but think that I still enjoyed it better than I did the winter, at least there was less a chance of us dying because of the heat than freezing to death. Cursed as my feet touched the hot sidewalk. The sun was setting, but the sidewalk was still hot from being in the sun all day. I heard a quiet giggle behind me and turned to glare at the boy laughing._

 _He laughed again "I can hear you glaring." He said._

 _I sighted and shook my head. "winter, how is it that no matter how bad it is the heat doesn't affect you?" I asked. It was true no matter how hot it got he never seemed bothered. When he stepped onto the hot sidewalk it didn't seem to burn him like it did me._

 _"_ _I don't know." He said shrugging. "hey sunlight?" sunlight. The name he decided on. He was torn between the name sunlight and nightingale. I had asked him why he thought of those two, but the only answer I got was that they seemed to fit._

 _"_ _yeah?" I asked._

 _"_ _why doesn't anyone help us?" he asked._

 _"_ _what do you mean?"_

 _"_ _everyone sees us when they walk down the street, but they never do anything to help."_

 _"_ _they might not be able to."_

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _well, this is Gotham that's why. We have more crime here than almost any other city."_

 _"_ _oh."_

 _I smiled even though he couldn't see it. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the ally we slept in usually. As we got to the small shelter we made we sat down. I watched the sun go down as winter leaned his head against my shoulder. I heard him yawn and it was soon followed by snoring. He had fallen asleep. I was used to having to read to him before he fell asleep, but it seemed like today was different. I laid him down and covered him with the thin blanket. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but I was tired. I let myself fall into a deep sleep without meaning to. I kept thinking that we'd be alright just this once if one of us didn't keep watch. I was almost always the one who kept watch because I couldn't let winter do it, he was younger than me, I needed to take care of him. I didn't know how bad a mistake I had made until I woke up. Until I looked around. Until I realized winter was gone._

I watched as robin, kid flash, and aqualad tried to convince speedy to join the team. I frowned as I watched them fighting the thugs. Speedy landed by the containers I was standing in between. He shot an arrow at the guy who is so stupid that he let speedy take a free shot. The idiot should've known he had special arrows. I frowned when he said he had no intention of joining the "junior justice league." As he left I looked back at robin and the others before I followed.

"I know your following me." He said after a while. He stopped and turned back to look for me. "you were with robin, kid flash, and aqualad weren't you?"

"yeah they brought me along." I said as I jumped down from one of the shipping containers.

"who are you? And why are you following me?"

"my names nightingale, I help batman and robin in Gotham. As for why I'm following you, well, I was wondering if you could help."

"help with what?"

I looked around to make sure there was no one here before I pulled out the Cadmus file I kept with me. A copy at least, the real one was in my room at the cave. I never used it to tell the truth, and I knew batman didn't expect me to, but he wanted me to have one just in case. The others wouldn't understand, and it didn't make much sense to worry the team over something we might not find while on an important mission, but speedy had more freedom than we did. He could search in places I couldn't, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need help. Robin said he'd help, but he has both Gotham and now the team to worry about. Aqualad would more than likely become the leader of the team so he had too much to worry about. KF had the attention span of a gnat. Miss Martian was still getting use to earth. And superboy was… well, superboy, it's hard to explain. I signed and held out the file. Speedy looked at it for a second before grabbing it and looking through it.

"what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"that's winter." I said beginning my explanation. "he's my little brother, well not really my brother but close enough to count. Anyway, he disappeared about a year ago and I know he didn't just leave, because even if he did he would have said something, and then batman found this." I said rambling slightly.

"found this where?"

"Cadmus."

"the place where you found the clone."

"superboy."

"what?"

"he doesn't like being called a clone."

"um… right. But that is the same place?"

"yes."

"ok, well not to seem redundant or anything, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I help robin and batman with Gotham, I'm a member of the team, and in my spare time I try to search, but I don't have any resources or a way to get anywhere. You on the other hand aren't bound to one place, you have been in this business for years, and you can get to where I can't without having to explain this over and over again. So, um…I was wondering… I mean I was thinking…" I trailed off and looked down not wanting to make eye contact after seeming so weak.

"you wanted to know if I'd look for him?" he asked. I nodded silently to his question. I heard him sigh a d waited for him to turn me down, but I was surprised by his response. "I'll see what I can do." I looked up and smiled as he walked away.

I looked around and realized that the others left me behind. I guess they forgot I was there. Then again I expected something like this. It'll take a while until they get used to having me around. It'll take a while for us to get used to a team period.

"maybe speedy was right." I mumbled as I thought about how much we had to learn before this worked out. "maybe the team won't work out as well as we hoped."

"I never knew you to be such a downer." A monotone voice said from behind me.

"who are you?" I asked turning to face the boy behind me.

He was tall and thin. His eyes were a dark yet piercing green. His ebony hair fell a little below his shoulders and into his eyes. His skin had an olive tone. Many would say he looked weak, but I have known him long enough to say they were dead wrong. We weren't really friends, more like acquaintances. We would meet up from time to time on the streets, but we didn't do much other than greet each other. This is probably the longest conversation we've ever had. I don't even know his name. He's just a normal street kid like me, except I'm not normal, and neither is he. Whereas the slight difference between me and most kids my age is what I do at night, his are the giant, pitch black, angel wings on his back. Over the winter he keeps them around his shoulders as a sort of blanket, but in the summer they're a bit harder to hide. I honestly don't know what he does then, he's only ever around during the winter, this is the first time I had ever seen him in the summer. Right now his wings were falling pimply down his back as if they were of no use to him, but I knew he was ready to snap them up at a moment's notice and get as far away from here as possible. I knew him, but as nightingale he doesn't know me. He knows sunlight.

"so you still haven't found him yet?" he asks ignoring my question.

"how do you know I'm looking for someone?"

"the boy that's usually with you hasn't been seen for a while, and you're moving around a lot more plus you've joined batman and robin. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"how do you…?"

"I know more than most people think."

"I can see that." I growled wondering what I should do.

"I won't tell anyone." He said startling me. "I'm just here to give you a warning."

"what warning?"

"what you find may not be what your looking for." He said. When I looked at him quizzically he continued. "over the course of a year many things can change. When you find the boy he may not be the same as he was when he disappeared."

"I know, but I need to know what happened to him, I need to know he's alive."

The boy smiled and turned away. "rose." He said as he started walking."

"what?" I asked staring after him.

"my name is rose." And with that his wings started to flap and he flew off. Well, I don't have conversations like that everyday.

I shake my head, smiling, as I walk back in the direction of the zeta tube. I don't know if I should go to the cave or stay in Gotham. I did want to get to know the others, but we didn't have a mission, and I had some important things to do. I guess I should go meet the others I mean we will be together for a while, and they will have to get to know me, but first I have to talk to batman. As I entered the batcave I turned to look at batman who was sitting there looking through files.

"what is it?" he asks without turning around.

"I was thinking about going to the cave and properly meeting the team." I said.

"and you wanted to know if you could tell them you're secret identity." It was a statement not a question, but I found myself nodding anyway. "no." he said plainly.

"why not?" I asked with a sigh guessing what the answer would be. He turned and looked at me not saying anything. "Bruce…" I started. It was very rare that I used batman's name in a conversation. There were always chances of someone listening in on us, but we've had this conversation before and there's just no getting through to this guy. "I have no connection to you as a civilian, and before you say anything I'm still not moving in with you. I'm a part of the team now, I help you in Gotham whenever I can, or you need me to, but on top of all that I have another priority, on that hold much more for me than my job as a hero does." I see him open his mouth to argue, but by this point I don't care what he has to say. It's been a while since I've let any of my anger out. I rarely ever get a chance to fight criminals who take more than a single punch to get rid of, and I always think that if I get into a fight with him, batman would stop helping me. I can't afford that, but today I just don't care today I need to get some of the anger out. "I have to know what happened to him." I said my voice rising with every word. "I know there's barely any chance that he's still alive, but I have to try. If he's dead then so be it, I just have to know. If he's dead I need to know so I can try to move on, so I can look towards the future instead of living in the past! If he's alive then I won't stop looking until I find him! I can't give up, he's the only thing I have! The only person who ever cared." I finished in a whisper.

Suddenly I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up expecting to see the white lenses of batman's cowl, but instead I'm staring straight into the dark brown eyes of Bruce Wayne. "better?" he asks.

"better." I say nodding.

"I don't expect you to stay here, not until you find closure, but I would still like you to keep your I density a secret in case you change your mind." With that being said he walks back over to the computer and starts to work on whatever it was he was doing before I walked in. I signed and walked towards the zeta tubes. I might as well go meet the team now. Better sooner than later after all. I could see why batman though it was a good idea to keep my identity a secret, and truth be told I'm not sure if I want to tell everyone it just yet. Sunlight was the name winter had given to me. It's hard to explain, but it felt as if telling them my name would be giving away the only thing I had left of him. Batman, robin, and Alfred all knew it, but even them getting far enough past my defenses to get my name took three months. I looked back in time to see Alfred walk in before I stepped into the zeta tube.

(3rd POV I'm trying something knew because I have to write like this in class sometimes and I need a bit of practice.)

After the zeta tube announced nightingales departure Alfred walked up to batman with some tea. "what am I going to do with her.?" Batman mumbled as he turned back to his work.

"you can't blame her for being upset." Alfred said. "she feels as if joining the team and still helping you have shorted the time she could spend looking for her brother. Moving on is always difficult, but she can't move on until she finds closure. It would be different if a body had been found at the very least, but until then she believes that if she quits searching she'll be abandoning him."

"Dick was never this hard to deal with."

"master Dick knew what happened to his family, when he came here you allowed him to help you catch the man responsible, but with miss sunlight it's different. She doesn't know what truly happened to her brother, nor does she know who is responsible. Whereas master Dick got justice for his family miss sunlight believes she will never get any." With that Alfred walked back up the stairs.

Batman sighed and turned back to the computer. He looked at the file he had hidden when nightingale and Alfred had come in. It was one of the files they had found in Cadmus. The picture was of a young boy. He looked innocent. Just by the picture no one would be able to tell everything he went through. As he looked through the file a bit more his eyes strayed to the top. The part that held all the information he had memorized.

 **Name: winter**

 **Age: 11**

 **Designation: project blizzard**

 **Purpose: the first of many children assassin created to infiltrated the justice league and tear them apart from the indie out. He will be the first to enter their ranks, and the first to betray them. His allegiance will be to Cadmus alone.**

 **Notes: subject is blind making something's harder than others, but he will be less suspicions then if he could see. Stubborn and refuses to do as told. He has attempted escape many times, and almost succeeded. He is getting stronger as are his powers.**

 **Statist: alive**

That's all batman needed. This was updated two days before robin, aqualad, kid flash, and nightingale had infiltrated Cadmus and freed superboy. The fact that batman had found winters file, but not him himself had been both troublesome and encouraging. There was a good chance he was still alive, but he didn't know what side winter would bee on if they did find him.

(sunlight's POV)

I walked out of the zeta tube to hear someone say that the team might work out after all. I smiled as I watched them for a second. Maybe being on a team might not be so bad. I never really liked the idea of change, but I guess sometimes it has to happen.

 _"_ _whether you like it or not there's only one thing that stays the same." Winter said giggling as I glared at the new building coming up in the park I had slept in for years._

 _"_ _and what's that?" I ask trying my hardest not to snap. After all it wasn't his fault one of the few places I actually liked was gone._

 _"_ _everything changes eventually."_

"nightingale?" I hear someone ask and look up t see aqualad standing in front of me. "is something wrong?" he asks. I he only knew.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"do we get to know your name?" kid flash asks quickly. I wonder if he did that on accident or if he purposely switched the subject. You never knew with speedsters.

"I can't, batman won't let me." I said grinning at his groan. I silently wondered if I made the right choice in staying. I just shook my head and smiled as they all went around introducing themselves. They were right. This team might just work after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted to scream. It had been almost two months since winter disappeared and I still hadn't found any trace of him. To say I was pissed would be the understatement of the year. I know he wouldn't disappear on his own. Someone was responsible for it, I just didn't know who. That was what set me on my war path, I searched everywhere in Gotham I could think of, leaving a trail of seriously maimed thugs and petty criminals in my wake. I had to find him, but none of those idiots had any information. They were asking for it most of the time to. They're just lucky I haven't decided to kill any of them yet. I've been sorely tempted to, but I didn't want to be thrown in jail. As it was I probably had batman on my tail for fighting crime in his city._

 _Batman._

 _I had thought about asking him for help, but he didn't seem like the type to run around looking for a missing homeless kid. He had other things to worry about. He had to fight all the criminals too big for me to even attempt in fighting not to mention that there had been another breakout from Arkham._ _ **(Did I spell that right)**_ _the joker, penguin, two face, and poison ivy had all broken out._

 _As I thought I didn't really look where I was going, and bumped into someone. I looked up about to apologize when I saw just who it was that I had run into._

 _"_ _It's bad manners to run into someone and not say sorry HAHAHA!" the joker said with that annoying laugh. I growled and backed up a bit, read to run if need be. "What's the matter?" he asked grinning. "Shouldn't you be at home, it's dangerous to wander around Gotham alone at night." I glared at him and growled again. "That's not very nice is it? What's your name so I can tell your parents what bad manners you have?" he asked laughing again._

 _"_ _I don't have any parents." I finally growled, his laugh was getting really annoying._

 _"_ _Oh really? Well, what's your name any way?"_

 _I thought for a moment before answering. "Nightingale."_

 _"_ _Nightingale?" he asked before he started laughing again. "How delightful, did batsy get another bird?"_

 _I just couldn't help it his laughing was grating on my last nerve. Before I could fully register what it was I was doing I had raised my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the mouth. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted afterwards._

 _The joker blinked for a few seconds then started laughing again. This clown will most likely be the first person I ever kill if he doesn't stop this laughing and soon. "You've got a lot of spunk." He said still laughing. "How 'bout you ditch the bat and come work for me?"_

 _"_ _Ok first of all I don't work for or with batman." I said "and second, there is no way I would ever join up with a crazy clown that can't stop laughing!"_

 _"_ _Aww!" he said pouting. "To bad." He started grinning again and pulled out a knife. "I guess I'll just have to carve this bird then."_

 _He lunged at me with the knife and I just barely jumped out of the way in time. This continued for a while, the joker kept lunging at me while all I did was dodge. This wasn't going to work I needed a plan. Suddenly he lunged at me again. Instead of dodging to the side I ducked down and swept my leg towards him, knocking his feet out from under him._

 _"_ _If you want to carve me, you have to catch me." I said taking off towards an ally._

 _"_ _Oh goody, I love tag." He said laughing more. I came to the conclusion that this guy didn't need weapons to kill people, he could murder anyone and everyone if they just listened to that annoying laugh of his for too long._

 _This wasn't going to work for long. I needed a real plan, not just run and hope he doesn't catch me. Of all the times for batman not to get here it has to be now. This doesn't bode well for me. I come to a dead end. I look around frantically as I hear the joker approaching. I suddenly spot a fire escape and start climbing it as fast as possible. I just make it to the too when I hear the joker yelling._

 _"_ _A little climb won't stop me." I look down to see him halfway up already. This guy is fast._

 _I take off across the roof until I reach the edge. I've jumped from roof to roof a few times before, but my landings really need some work, and the distance between this building and the next is way too much for me to even come close to hitting it. I turn around to see the joker standing there with a gun in place of the knife he had earlier. Well this was just fantastic wasn't it? I watched him carefully._

 _"_ _Bye bye birdie!" he said laughing as he pulled the trigger._

 _Right as he pulled it I tried to dodge the bullet. I managed to move out of the way enough for it to miss my heart, but it Dian manage to catch my shoulder. I growled, but didn't really have time to worry about it. Before the clown had time to pint the gun at me again I jumped and kicked him in the head. The force of the kick wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was enough to knock him over and send the gun sliding across the roof. I seriously hoped batman would get here before he got the gun again. I've been lucky so far, but I don't think I can last much longer. The joker got up rubbing the spot where I kicked. I backed up slightly, but before he could do anything something flew to wards him. It landed between his feet and exploded. Robin jumped in front of me with another birdarang ready. Before he had to throw it though joker came flying out of the smoke and hit the ac unit on the roof, knocking him out. I looked at where the smoke had been to see batman standing there. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me making both him and robin turn to look at me._

 _"_ _Oh now you show up! Where were you when the lunatic first decided he wanted to kill me!? At the very least you could've shown up before he shot me!"_

 _Batman looked at me unimpressed for a second. "What's your name?" he finally asked._

 _"_ _nightingale." I said giving the name I gave to the joker._

 _"_ _right." Robin said. "What's your real name?"_

 _"_ _Why would I tell you?"_

 _"_ _Your parents will be worried." Batman said._

 _"_ _I don't have any parents."_

 _"_ _Siblings?" robin asked unknowingly hitting a sore spot._

 _"_ _The closes thing to any family I ever had was my best friend, who I considered a brother in everything but blood, but he's gone! Before you ask I have no clue where he is! He disappeared two months ago and I have yet to find anything! None of the thugs around here seem to know anything about it either no matter how many times I punch them there answer is still the same! And before you ask, yet again, no we did not live in an orphanage nor will I even think about going to one until I find out what happened to him, and make whoever responsible pay!" by the end of my rant I start to feel a bit dizzy. Oh great, the adrenaline is wearing off. The pain in my shoulder flairs up and I grab it. I can vaguely hear batman saying something as the world starts to blur. I collapse only for someone to catch me I look up to see robin staring down at me. His lips are moving, but I can't make out what he's saying. I feel someone else pick me up right before I lose consciousness._

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian says.

I sit in my seat of the bio ship looking out my window as we head towards Santa Prisca. I don't know much about what's going on there, but batman wants us to investigate so investigate we will. I could tell batman's earlier comment about us deciding who the leader is would turn into a competition soon enough. I for one don't want anything to do with leading a team. I don't know how to lead a team, and I'm too inexperienced. Robin was the most experience out of all of us, but he tied with me as the youngest, and in Gotham him and batman don't talk the only time they do is when I need instruction, because I'm so new. He and batman don't have to talk, they know what to do and when to do it. Kid flash rushed a head way too much, he never stopped to think about what might happen, so he was out. Miss Martian and superboy had the same problem I had, they were too inexperienced. That only left aqualad. Weather everyone liked it or not he would be the leader of the team, at least until one of us proved we could do it.

"Drop zone A in thirty." Miss m. said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Aqualad stood up and pressed his belt changing his suit to camouflage mode. "ready." He said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." Only moments after she said that aqualad dropped into the water.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." His voice said through the com. "data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

The bio ship went farther over the island towards drops zone B. Once we got there we all stood up. Lines came down for us to attach to our belts. I put mine on and looked over at the others to see KF change his suit to camouflage mode also.

"How cool is this?" he asks

"Very impressive." Miss m. says before making her clothes change to all black with a red X on the front.

"That works to." KF says. "Hey supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." Superboy says crossing his arms.

"I don't blame you." I muttered to quiet for anyone to hear as Miss M. spoke.

"It totally works for you." Superboy looked at her. "In that you can do great work in those clothes." She says giving him thumbs up before he put her hood on and almost disappeared.

We all dropped from the bio ship and barely had time to move out of the way before superboy came down and make a crater where we were standing before.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin said.

"Aqualad drop B is go." Miss M. says into the com.

"Head to the factory." Comes aqualads voice. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin says already on his wrist computer.

We headed towards the factory as quick as possible. Not to mention as quietly as possible. At one point I tripped over a rock and just barely caught myself before I tumbled off a cliff. Sometimes I wonder how I manage to jump from roof to roof without falling.

"Did you hear that?" super boy asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked coming up beside him.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" KF asks.

"Ok rob." I said ignoring whatever comment Miss M. just made. "Now what? Uh, rob?"

"Man, I hate it when he does that." KF said.

"You don't have to patrol with him almost every night." I mumbled.

"Superboy, kid switch to infrared. See if your being tracked." Aqualad said through the com.

"Got a squad of armed boxes incoming." KF said hiding behind a giant rock.

"Two squads." Superboy says. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Just then we hear gunfire. "Something tells me they aren't on the same side." I say looking in the direction to see if I can see anything.

"No super hearing required now." KF says.

"Swing wide." Aqualad says. "Steer clear."

"Y-yeah, just as soon as I find rob." KF says before running off.

"He's around here somewhere." I say with a sigh. "He'll be fine we should just stay away from this fight and let them duke it out themselves. And nobody is listening to me." I watch as they all run towards the gun shots. "Am I the only one with any common sense here?" I growl as I follow them. I get there in time to see robin jump down and take out a few of the gun people.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" he asks

"That's what you were doing?" I asked running up to him.

"Way to fill us in." KF says. "We're not mind readers you know." He looks over at Miss M. then back. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." She said.

Just then aqualad jumps down and knocks out one of the kobra people that's trying to get away. Braking the radio.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the kobra." Robin says.

"I'm certain batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Well, there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons I'm betting kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why the normal supply lines have been cut off." I said.

"We get it." KF said. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on venom." Robin said. "Kobras hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

That's about the point in the conversation that I quit listening. I could hear KF and robin arguing about something, but at the moment I didn't care.

"What are your thoughts on this?" Aqualad asks me almost making me jump. I had forgotten him as there for a moment.

"I think robins right." I say only loud enough for aqualad to hear. "Something's going on. Kobras not keeping the venom for himself though. It's almost like he's saving it for someone else. Like he has someone who wants all of it, but something tells me it isn't only the venom that they want."

I look at bane as he starts laughing. What's this guy up to? I wonder as we walk up to him. He says something about another way in and being a friend. I'm not paying much attention. I know this guy can't be trusted. No matter what he says he'll turn on us one way or another. We watch from a cliff near the factory as they being out the product. I hear KF and robin arguing again. Those two really need to cut it out.

"Answers are this way." Bane says motioning to what looked like a mine from where I was standing. As we walked in I heard KF make some stupid comment and robin hit him. Honestly.

"Do we really have to come down this way?" I mumble looking around. First of all it's dark even with the lamps, and second I hate tunnels. It makes me feel like the walls are closing in and it'll come down on top of us. I don't really know why either. I'm honestly surprised I had no problem with Cadmus, but then again we were running for lives and most of it was spacey and defiantly bigger than this. I never told batman, because he doesn't approve of us being afraid of anything. Aqualad puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I sigh and follow the others. When we come to a stop I'm not really paying much attention to what bane's doing. I'm trying to not have a panic attack.

We finally exit the mine looking place and enter the factory. After robin gives the all clear we run out to find a place where we can both stay hidden and see what's going on.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" bane asks after robin disappears.

"No, he just does that." I say with a sigh.

"Stay put. I'll get our Intel, and be back before the boy wonder." KF says before he runs off.

"Wait kid." Aqualad tries to stop him, but he's already gone.

"Great chain of command." Bane says.

I raised my eyebrow at him and then look at the kobra cultists walking towards where all the crates are. We may have a bad chain of command, but we aren't the ones trying to get our island back from someone who just showed up. I would've said it, but I wanted to live so…

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line they're not touching this venom." Superboy says.

"They must've enhanced it somehow." I mumble as Miss M. says something.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy says.

I listen as they discuss who the buyer is. We can't reach the others at the cave or here so the coma are jammed. Great. I don't have much time to dwell on it as bane jumps down and a big creature jumps through the window. "Is it just me, or is that thing ugly?" I ask getting ready to fight. I'm not the best fighter, I'm more of an observer.

"nightingale." Aqualad says as the cultists start to shoot at us. "See if you can get a hold of the robin and kid flash." I nod and jump over a few cultists. I land on one's head and I check my com. I knew it was a long shot, but can't blame me for trying. I briefly wonder where bane went as bullets fly past me. I jump onto the platform above us only for KF to almost run straight into me. I hear aqualad yelling at Miss M. to link us up. Then I hear her voice in my head.

'Everyone online?' she asks

'Yeah.' Superboy says

'You know it beautiful.' KF

'Good. We need to regroup.' Aqualad says.

'Busy now.' Robin says.

I growl when I notice he's disappeared again, but I can't contemplate it for long as I dodge more bullets. One grazes my arm as I land next to aqualad.

'Robin now!' aqualad says 'strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.' He says as he takes down some more of the cultists with his water. I follow after them as we gear for the exit. "Superboy the support beams." He says out loud.

'I hate tunnels.' I think forgetting that we're all linked up for a second. I barely manage to get out of the way before the ceiling comes down. I hear robin say something about the mission going wrong, but I'm not paying attention. I'm trying to keep myself calm. I thought it was dark before, but now it was pitch black. The only source of light we had was the red glow stick thing aqualad had. I'm not listening to the conversation, but I hear enough to know that aqualad is the leader, or at least the others vote for him. My votes for him, but I'm too busy to say so. I stand up and nod as my signal that I agree. When the others start running towards the exit I'm all too happy to follow. Listening to them discuss the venom. I glare at bane as he explains his plan. I knew we couldn't trust this idiot. I can't help but giggle as I walk out of the tunnel and see superboy punch bane.

I don't remember much of the fight, it all goes by in a blur. I remember getting thrown against a wall more than once. This just proves that I suck at fighting. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm still untrained, or that the fact I was in a freaking tunnel for that long that was making this kind of hard. I watched as the factory exploded and blinked. Batman was not going to be happy about this.

I was right. Batman was not happy. I didn't catch most of what he was yelling about. I got the general drift though. It was supposed to be a recon mission only. At least at the end of that we got a good job. Then he said something about choosing who to lead and what that means. After the conversation was over and the others went either home or to bed I was standing there alone. I put a hand to the place on my arm that the bullet grazed. I should really clean it, but I don't know how. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around to stare at batman. I sigh and follow him to the zeta tubes.

As we walk into the batcave he leads me over to where they keep the medical supplies. He silently cleans my wound and wraps it Ina bit a gauze before he finally speaks. "You never mentioned being afraid of being underground."

"It's not being underground per se."

"Then what is it?"

"I can deal with the batcave, the mount justice cave, and I could deal with Cadmus, but for some reason the tunnel just got to me. It was dark and small compared to the other places. Then when we collapsed some of it to keep the cultists from following us it just got darker, it almost felt like the walls were going to crush me." I mumble not wanting to admit how weak I felt.

Batman sighed as he finished and turned to go get changed. After all there was a 'no capes upstairs' rule. "You're staying here tonight."

I was about to argue when he looked at me. I signed and nodded. Alfred seemed to come out of nowhere as he walked up to me. "I will lead you to your room miss sunlight." I followed him up the stairs to the area all the bedrooms in this house were. As he led me to the room I would be staying in I felt my eyes start to droop. It had been a long day, and I was tired. That's the only reason I didn't argue with batman anymore. Maybe I could get a full night's sleep here. Usually I sleep for a couple hours in an ally before it becomes too dangerous to stay there any longer, and that's on a good day.

When we get to the room I don't bother to look around too much I just smile at Alfred as he closes the door telling me to get some rest. I sit down on the bed. Kick off my flip flops before I move to lay down. I can't help but notice how soft the bed is. I contemplate moving myself so I'm under the covers, but I fall asleep before I can even attempt to.

 ** _A/N: hello. I just wanted to say if anything is misspelled I blame auto correct for screwing with everything I put down. For a while, and you might have noticed this in the first chapter or so it kept changing aqualad to squalid for some strange reason. Anyway autocorrect is cruel, and I can' shut it off on my table so I can only hope I find all the mistakes before I post each chapter, if I can't then I'm sorry for all the misspelled words that will more than likely happen._**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Ugh!" I groaned. I blinked a few times in the dim light. Where was I? It looked like a cave of some sort. Well at least it's a roomy cave. I learned the hard way that tight spaces weren't for everybody when me and winter decided to sleep in a photo booth. That did not end well. Wait… "Winter!" I yelled sitting up, and immediately regretting it. My shoulder was on fire. Note to self if you ever get shot in the shoulder don't sit up to quickly after you wake up. I still have no clue where I am, but this is definitely not a hospital if the bats and dark is anything to go by. Hospitals are always bright and smell like medicine, but this place was dimly lit and kind of creepy. I look around to see if there are any clues to where I was. None. This looked like an infirmary of some kind, not a full-fledged hospital, but stocked as well as one would be. Just then the door opens revealing an elderly man. He smiled kindly at me when I looked at him._

 _"_ _It's good to see you awake Miss Nightingale." He says walking towards me. "I hope you're comfortable."_

 _"_ _Who are you?" I growl. No matter how nice someone seems they're all the same. No one wants to help you just to help you they all want something in return. "Where am I?"_

 _"_ _Ah yes." The butler looking guy says. "Good questions, but I'm not at liberty to tell you."_

 _"_ _What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _It means you should stop asking questions before I deem you as a threat." A dark voice said from the door. "nightingale." It says._

 _"_ _batman." I return in my own growling voice. I know it's not a good idea to get mouthy with him because one, he save me and two, the batman, but at the moment I didn't care. I watched as the butler looking guy left then turned my gaze back on the dark knight. Here he stood in his suit looking all scary and powerful, where as I sat on the bed in a torn and dirty t-shirt that had blood stains on it and oversized, threadbare pants. Many would most likely hate being seen like this in front if someone like batman, but on the streets you learn there are many things more important than your looks, staying alive for one. "What are you staring at!?" I finally snapped._

 _"_ _What your name?" he asked ignoring my question._

 _"_ _Nightingale."_

 _"_ _Your real name."_

 _"_ _Why should I tell you? You won't be able to find me anywhere. I don't exist. No one knows I'm here, no one will know if I leave, and even if they do they wouldn't care."_

 _"_ _Who's winter?"_

 _"_ _No one." I growled before turning to face the wall. I knew it was childish, and I really shouldn't care about his opinion of me, but for some reason I didn't want the dark knight to see the tears that fell from my eyes at the mention of his name. If I told batman, or anyone else, they would only say I should give up, that winter, my best friend, my brother, was dead. I couldn't give up, not now, not ever. Giving up now would be like abandoning him, and then I would be like the rest of the world. I refused to give up. I refused to abandon him. I refused to be like the rest of this selfish world._

 _I opened my eyes, I didn't remember closing them but at the moment it doesn't matter, and wiped the tears away. I had to find him, and to find him I had to be strong. I stood up ignoring the pain in my shoulder and turned to where batman was standing. My eyes were still watery and red from crying, but I had to get my brother back, and as much as I hate to admit it the dark knight was my only hope. "If I tell you, you will help me." I said simply._

 _"_ _perhaps." He said narrowing his eyes._

 _"_ _No perhaps about it." I growled at him again. I walked up until I was a couple inches in front of him. I had to look up to see him, but I didn't care I needed to get my point across and this was the best way possible. As our eyes met my glare never wavered. "If I tell you who I am, who winter is, then you_ _will_ _help me!" I heard a sigh escape him and grinned knowing I had won this time._

I was walking through metropolis with absolutely nothing to do. I know it's strange that I'm here, I mean my city is Gotham, but I need to get away from all that doom and gloom every now and then, and I keep trying to figure out if there is even the slightest chance winter could've ended up here. I was walking across one of the bridges they had primarily for cars to get across the river, or whatever it was, on the little, barely noticeable, sidewalk when I felt it shake. Uh oh. I watched as a few of the wires holding the bridge up snapped. This was not good. The bus that was going by stopped just short of the thick wires, but the truck didn't stop in time and hit the bus off to the side a little bit and sent a car almost falling off the edge. Then the speeding red car came by and slammed into the back if the bus. It almost went off the edge itself and knocked the bus to where it was in great danger of falling. I was just lucky it wasn't a few feet back or I would've been crushed. As it was the shaking of the bridge had almost knocked me off. I can swim and all, but hitting the water from this high up would hurt like hell. I heard a sonic boom and looked up to see batman heading this way. As batman went under the bridge to fix the beams I heard another noise and saw superboy coming to help. When he landed the bridge shook a little more and I fell again, my back hitting the small wall behind me and just barely stopping me from going for an unplanned swim. Superboy starts lifting cars up and putting them down in a safe place before running to the bus. I could tell he was struggling, but before it fell, or superboy could pull it up superman had grabbed it and put it safely on the bridge.

"I had that." I heard superboy say.

"I couldn't take the chance." Superman answered. "As it is your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge."

"It didn't."

"But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

"Well, maybe, you could, you know, help me to figure that out."

"Batman's got that covered."

"Yeah I know, but-"

"superman." He said suddenly. "Wait arrow slow down what's attacking? N I'm definitely available. Coordinates? Acknowledged on my way." He turned back to superboy "sorry… super… boy duty calls." And with that he was gone.

Superboy turned to leave and saw me sitting where I had landed. He walked up and offered his hand.

"Thanks superboy." I said smiling. "And don't worry about superman, he'll come around eventually."

He looked at me for a second. "Nightingale?" he asks quietly.

"Why so surprised supey?" I asked grinning at his confusion. "Were you expecting something else?" I laughed slightly as he just blinked. "I should get going, oh and if you could please don't mention I was here, I don't want to answer any questions from the others."

"Um… yeah, sure." He said still slightly confused as he walked away.

I guess I should head towards one of the zeta tubes I had a feeling there would be a mission soon. I stopped near the ally that held the zeta tube when I felt a presence behind me. I turned ready to attack only to see nothing. I shook my head and turned around to continue only to run into some one. I looked up and glared at the person.

"rose." I greeted.

"sunlight." He replied.

"Is there something you need?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened on the bridge. Superboy didn't seem very happy did he?"

"Is he ever happy?"

"Good point."

"Look rose." I said with a sigh. "I have to go. I have a feeling there will be a mission soon so I need to get there before batman throws a fit."

"I have some information for you." He said right after I turned to head towards the zeta tube only to freeze when I heard that. "But, not here. Not now."

"Why not? And if not here and not now then where and when?"

"As you said you most likely have a mission to get to, and I'd rather not discuss any of this in a city with a superhero that has such great hearing. As for the when and where how about midnight at the beginning."

"The beginning?" I asked slowly turning to face him. "The beginning of what? And he's gone." I signed as I looked at the place he was standing before. Well if that wasn't cryptic I don't know what is. I walked towards the zeta beam in time to see superboy landing on his back.

"That's it, I'm done." He growled.

Black canary put a hand on his shoulder. "Training is mandatory."

Well great I missed a bit of training what should my excuse be? I didn't have time to think about it before a screen popped up with batman on it. Well at least I'm here for this.

"Five hours ago a new menace attacked green arrow and black canary." Batman started. "The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous. As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa." Kid flash said. "One guy with the powers of the entire league."

"In the end it took eight league members four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued.

"An android?" I asked

"Who made it?" robin asked. "T.o. morrow?"

"Good guess robin." Batman said and I saw superboy get a bit angrier. Then again I can't blame him even BATMAN of all people shows more care for one of his protégé's then superman does for him. "But red tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo." Martian man hunter said.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." I said confused.

"So we all thought, or hoped." Black canary said.

"to make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two different star labs facilities in Boston and new York for immediate evaluation." Batman says. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case icon, or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip." KF says making me shake my head.

"So now we take out your trash?" superboy asks.

"You have something better to do?" batman asks

"Coordinates received." Aqualad said. "On our way."

Before all of us could leave black canary grabbed mine and superboy arms. "When you're ready I'll be here." She said to superboy before he walked away. Then she turned to me.

I sighted. "Sorry I missed training I was-"

"I understand." She said before I could come up with an excuse. "Batman told me about your brother. If you ever need to talk…" she didn't finish her sentence, but I understood. I nodded before running off to follow the others.

I waited with the others on out bikes. They were seriously trusting me with a motorcycle? It's not like I didn't know how to drive one I learned a few years ago when I… um… borrowed…. One from somebody. I would go with robin and superboy. The cackling kid and the angry clone mix me in and I wonder if we'll survive without killing each other. When batman gave the signal the trucks moved out, and our teams followed the trucks we were assigned to one going to the left the other to the right.

"If dislike is the opposite of like then is disaster the opposite of aster?" robin asked a little after we separated from the other two trucks that headed in this direction. "See instead of things going wrong they go right." I blinked. How did this kid pass English? "Clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" he asks superboy.

"canary." He answered. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way same with batman and, well, me."

"I'm still learning that the hard way." I mumble too quietly for robin to hear, but loud enough for superboy. I looked at robin when he sped forward away from us. I frowned as he shrugged. I knew it wasn't canary that bothered him. Suddenly I hear a chattering noise and look up to see… flying… green… robot… monkeys…? "Um… please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this." I said as I heard aqualads voice through the com.

"Robin, superboy, nightingale our truck is under attacked."

"Kinda figured." Robin replied.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Well this is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Robot monkeys." Robin said laughing slightly. "Totally Ivo's tweak style. Hey switch your ride to battle mode."

"No point." Came superboy reply as he jumped off his bike.

I just barely managed to dodge it with my bike as robin used his grappling hook to head to the truck. I saw robin and superboy fighting the monkeys on the truck as I rode up close to it. I took out the modified batarangs that batman had given me and threw them at the monkeys still in the air. I watched as the dragged superboy in the air only to drop him behind the truck. I think they made him angry. With the way the truck was swerving there was no way I could get on it to help, I just had to do what I could from my bike. Just then superboy landed on the truck to fight them again. The monkeys blew the tired on the tuck making it swerve more. As robin got the driver out I just barely managed to avoid getting him by it. When the truck tipped I saw the monkeys get away with the part, and superboy push the truck onto its side from where he was under it as I drove up next to robin.

"Superboy!" robin called as superboy jumped off after the monkeys.

"Aqualad to robin we lost our cargo did you-"

"It's gone." Robin said. "And so is superboy."

"Aqualad to superboy radio your position, we'll help you."

"I don't need help." Came superboy angry voice. "Don't want any."

"Superboy?" aqualad asked.

"I think he ditched his com." I said not so helpfully.

"Super, now we can't even track him."

I didn't really listen to what they were talking about now as I got off my bike and walked over to one of the monkeys I heard them say something about not being able to track where the parts were going as I waved robin over and pointed to the monkeys. He was better with tech then I was so he should be able to get something. I got on my bike waiting for robins to pull up so we can head to Gotham and meet up with KF.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis" he said.

A while later we were entering Gotham city in our suits. Well this most likely won't end well for us, but then again this put me closer to where I needed to be. I didn't really know what the beginning was yet, but I had to figure it out and soon.

"So you changed to." I heard robin say and looked up to see KF running next to us.

"You kidding, I feel named in civvies." He says. "Still tracking those parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Wait, dude, they're at my school."

When we got there we entered the gym in time to see superboy about to get pounded into the floor. KF ran up to him and pulled him out of the way just in time. This did not look good. When we threw something at him he's go Martian man hunter, but when we tried to hit him he went superman.

"Access red tornado." He said. Throwing us across the gym. I growled as I stood up. "Access captain atom." Be said shooting at KF. I tried to kick him in the head, but he grabbed my leg and spun around throwing me into the stands close to where Ivo was. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He didn't look like I expected him to, then again most things didn't go, do, or look like I expected them to. "Access black canary." He said screeching at KF. I stood up again and jumped down throwing a few batarangs at him, but it was no use. It continued like this for a while with Ivo throwing taunts at us. I hate that guy. "Martian man hunter. He said as an arrow soared towards him. A green arrow, but it didn't look like the ones green arrow used.

"…your all such poor copies of the originals" Ivo said making me growl.

"So everyone keeps saying." Superboy said. "It makes me angry!" he jumped over to attack Ivo who barely dodged it. "You wanna see me channel that anger." I grinned at Ivo gave the order for amazo to protect him.

"Anyone wanna play keel away." Robin said kicking Ivo away from the monkeys.

After amazo went Martian man hunter superboy threw a punch at him head his arm going through, but before he moved it back amazo accessed superman, and with superboy fist still in his head it exploded. Cool.

"Help me disassemble him now!" robin said running up to amazo.

"Dude, the guy has no head." KF said.

"It's better if we don't take any chances." I said as aqualad and Miss Martian walked in. "oh there you guys are, you missed all the fun."

"Superboy are you alright?" Miss Martian asked.

"fine." He said turning to look at robin. "Feeling the aster."

"Wait a minute." I said gaining everyone attention. "Where's Ivo?"

When we got back to the mountain it was about one in the morning. Guess I'm not making the meeting, oh well I should still go by just to see if he's there. I heard the others describing the events of the mission. Everything from Ivo's getting away to the unknown arrow that helped us. When it was over I saw superboy walk up to black canary.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good, because I'm here." She said.

I shook my head and started to walk off when we were dismissed. As I zeta to Gotham I keep thinking about what rose meant by the beginning. I have a guess, but I can only hope I'm right. As I get there I walk to the ally where I first met winter.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up, though I hadn't given enough detail for you to know where I wanted to meet."

I looked at rose as I answered. "You said beginning, and I didn't think you meant the beginning of the nightingale, and this is the only other beginning that means anything, at least to me. I'm late because the mission ran long."

"Figured, the academy is pretty destroyed." He said with a grin.

"So you were there. Any idea who shot the arrow?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you."

"Figured, so what info did you have for me?"

"He's on the move."

"Winter?"

"Yes. I was looking through security footage in other countries and found him in many of them, what he's doing and where he is now I don't know, but I though you should know."

"So I most likely won't find him in America?"

"No, but he could still show up, and I know not all of your missions happen here."

"You know way too much for a guy the justice league doesn't even know exists." He just grins at me.

We just stood there in silence for a few minutes. "I should go." He said finally. "Don't want batman to find me and starts accusing me of doing something, besides he doesn't like Meta's or anything like that in his city." With that he flew away.

He's alive at least. My brother is still alive. I don't know where he is, but as long as he's alive I have a chance of finding him. I just hope I can find him before something else happens to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I looked at the sky wondering what it would be like if we could see the stars. I wanted to see them in more than just a movie or a picture book, but in Gotham there was little to no chance of seeing any. The only time you might be able to see them is if there's a power outage. Even then with all the chemicals and pollution in the air from the crazies and whatever it is they make, you most likely won't see them. I look down at all the people driving from the roof I sat on. It was so peaceful up here._

 _I looked down at the ally and smiled as I saw winter sleeping. It had been almost a year since I found him. Almost a year since we named each other. Almost a year since I was given something worth fighting for. Before I met him I was tempted to give up. I had wanted to end it so many times. If I ended it I wouldn't have to sit there watching families go by wondering why I never had one. So many times have I wanted to jump into the middle of one of the gangs fire fight and just let it kill me. I would just be another body no one cares about. Another unnamed cadaver. No one would remember me. No one would miss me. I turn back to the sky._

 _I could hear thunder in the distance. If it started to rain I'd have to find a place for us to go. Fall was mostly over, it was getting really close to winter so the days were getting shorter and the nights colder. I had thought of going to one of the orphanages and taking winter with me, but with how crowded they were they'd just sent us to the juvenile detention center. I might have a chance of making it in there, but winter wouldn't. He was to sweet, to gentle. I didn't want him to lose that innocence. It was a miracle he had kept it for so long._

 _"_ _sunlight." A voice from below called quietly. I smiled softly as I made my way down from the roof._

 _"_ _what's wrong winter?" I asked as I landed in front of him._

 _"_ _I woke up and you were gone. I thought that maybe you got tired of taking care of me so you left." He said simpering softly as tears pooled in his eyes._

 _"_ _I wouldn't leave you. I promised didn't I?" I said as I sat beside him._

 _"_ _then where were you?" he asked as he curled up next to me._

 _"_ _I was on the roof thinking. I'll stay down here if you want me to for the rest of the night."_

 _He didn't say anything, but nodded as he fell asleep again. I always wondered what happened to him before we met, but he never told me about his past, and when I asked he would just go quiet. I didn't want to push him. He would tell me when he was ready, and besides when you live on the streets it's good to keep your secrets to yourself. I hoped that someday I would be able to turn our lives into something different. Make sure neither of us had to live like this again, but nothing goes as planned._

"nightingale." I looked up at miss Martian as she passes dressed in a yellow bikini. "you coming to the beach with us?" she asked smiling.

"no. Thanks for offering, but I'm not a beach person." I said hoping she couldn't see through my smile.

"are you sure?" she asked frowning slightly.

"I'm sure. Go have fun I'll wait here in case we have a mission or something."

"alright if you say so." She said skeptically as she turned to leave. I knew I should've gone if anything for team building, but I didn't want to turn there fun time into a bad time. I knew I shouldn't be thinking as much as I am, but I can't help it. After a year of searching and hoping I finally knew he was alive. I couldn't just turn my back on the information I've gotten. I had to find him. Batman said whenever I wanted I could leave the team, but I can't.

I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels like I'm meant to be here. Like this is a part of my destiny. Ok I'm gonna cut that thought off right there. This is getting way to cheesy for me. I sigh and start wandering around the mountain. I wasn't here when they did the tour and I had yet to see the whole place so I was gonna take a look around. This place seemed so quiet with everyone else gone. I don't know if I like it better like this or not. To tell you the truth it's slightly disturbing. I was walking down the hall with all the bedrooms in it when I stopped and looked at one of the doors. Batman had said I had a room here in case I ever wanted to use it. Well I might as well check it out.

When I opened the door the first though I had was of how plain it was, then again this was the first time I ever came in here, and I'm the only one who would decorate it. It had a simple bed in the far left corner with a green blanket and plain white sheets. There was a nightstand right next to it with a brown lamp on it. Off to the other side was a closet that more than likely had nothing in it. That about summed up the room. I would probably customize it if I had anything to put in it. Just then I heard the zeta tubes recognize batman, green arrow, red tornado, and someone I didn't know. I closed the door and walked towards the training room.

When I walked the first thing that caught my attention was the girl with long blonde hair in a green costume. She had a quiver on her back with a bow somehow attached. 'Does green arrow need someone to make sure he doesn't die on patrol?' I think. Batman spots me before the rest do as I walk forward to figure out what's happening.

"nightingale. I though everyone was at the beach." Green arrow says questioningly.

"the rest are, but I didn't really feel like going." I said looking at the girl again. "hello."

"hi." She says simply as we stare at each other.

"well as green arrow said I'm nightingale. Who are you?"

"names Artemis."

"ok then." I turn to look at batman. "did you have to find someone to make sure green arrow didn't get himself killed?" I asked.

Batman just sighed as the girl started laughing I hear green arrow shout in protest, but I wasn't paying much attention. "nightingale." Batman said.

"yes?"

"I though we talked about thinking before you speak."

"I did think." He just signed again and went back to whatever he was doing. I just shrugged and waved at the rest of them as I walked out of the room. I decided to sit on the couch for a while. There wasn't much to do without a mission, and I didn't want to be there when Wally came back and saw this. He would be furious and accuse green arrow of replacing speedy. I wondered how robin and aqualad would act. Robin would most likely not care and while observant aqualad would still welcome her to the team. I wonder who she is, but I don't think digging into the personal life of what would most likely be my new team mate. That was not how you made friends.

I heard yelling not to long later and walked in in time to hear what speedy, well red arrow now I guess, was saying about Dr. Roquette. He seemed angry. I don't know why he was the one to walk away, but I wasn't going to say anything, besides he promised he'd help me find my brother. I guess we have a mission then. I don't exactly know what we're doing, but ok.

The next thing I know we're at the local high school to protect the doctor. Not that I'm not happy to have something to do, but her constant complaining is getting on my nerves along with KF's and Artemis' arguing.

'everyone online?' I hear miss Martian ask.

'ohh. This is weird.' Artemis says.

'and distracting.' Dr. Roquette says. 'coding a disruptive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough now I have to hear teen think in my skull?'

'lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' KF asks.

'pot, kettle. Have you met?'

'please tell me you two aren't gonna start arguing again.' I growl making them look at me. 'if this is what it's gonna be like with you two I might rethink my decision to stay.'

'fate of the world at stake.' The doctor said.

'how about I just help miss Martian and superboy patrol the perimeter?' Artemis asks as she walks off.

I can faintly hear robin and KF talking about what they think of Artemis from where I'm standing behind the doctor, but I'm not paying much attention. I watch what she's doing wondering what she's doing, but decide not to ask. One it would make her mad and two I most likely wouldn't understand it.

'the virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?' Aqualad asks.

'my utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and assassinate me written in neon.' She says

'we will protect you.' I hear aqualad say calmly.

'tracking the fog now.'

'that's cool.' I can't help when that slips. I blush slightly when the both of them turn to look at me. 'what?' they just turn back to the computer. Not my fault I though this was cool. Confusing but cool.

I start looking around the room we're in. It's interesting to me. I haven't been to school since I was little the farthest I got was learning to read a little and I taught myself from there so I could read the interesting looking books.

Suddenly I hear Artemis' voice in my head. 'mmm. That boy'

'he can hear you, we can all hear you?' miss Martian says.

'oh, I know.'

'ok, can I just say ew.' I said shaking my head. The last thing I wanted was to hear them arguing over superboy. I looked over at the computer again. The location of the fog was found. I heard aqualad telling miss Martian that robin and superboy were going to the fog to try and stop it. 'aren't I usually on their team?' I asked.

'we will need your help with the assassin's.' aqualad explained. 'they may not yet know about you, and even if they do they don't know the extent of what you can do.'

'if you say so.' I said. I couldn't help but think of how terrible I was at fighting. I managed to keep those thoughts from the mind link so I didn't scare the doctor, but aqualad still seemed to understand. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded slightly before walking back over to the doctor.

I climbed onto the bookshelf that KF just abandoned to stand outside and keep watch. I stayed as much in the shadows as possible. I wasn't the best at fighting, but I could still help at least a little with the element of surprise. I was trained by the bat after all. I always hated waiting.

I heard a noise from outside the door. KF had run off to check something out. I looked over to aqualad and the doctor. She was still working, oblivious to how close the danger might actually be. Aqualad on the other hand met my eyes and nodded signally that he felt it to.

Just then the door opened and a shuriken flew toward the doctor. Aqualad jumped in front of it just in time. I jumped down and landed next to the doctor with my swords drawn. "get down!" I yelled at her. Then a mask that looked like the Cheshire cat appeared in the door and three more shuriken flew towards her. I pushed her out of the way and deflected them with my swords. The assassin ran through the door and towards us. She threw a few more shuriken that hit aqualad along the way.

"that had to hurt." She said in a mocking voice.

"Atlanta skin is quite dense." Aqualad commented as he pulled out his water things ready to wither defend or attack.

"well my shuriken are quite poison." She said attacking. I used my swords to block her sai's and quickly moved as aqualad kicked her.

'm'gann, kid, Artemis.' I said over the mind link as aqualad continued to fight the assassin. 'we are under attack in the computer lab.' I didn't have time to hear their answer as the assassin swung at me again. I ducked and jumped on top of the computer desk where the computer that the doctor had been working on sat. As me and aqualad continued to fight waiting for back up the doctor backed against the wall. Yes what a great idea, corner yourself that'll keel you really safe. The assassin sent one of her sai's towards the doctor and aqualad just barely managed to stop it with his water making it hit right beside her head instead of hitting her.

"almost." The assassin said. "poison slowin' you down?" the assassin asks

"jelly fish toxin. I'm largely immune." Aqualad responds.

"largely." She said as she head-butted him and lifted her said to kill him.

An arrow suddenly flew by and the assassin turned to look at Artemis. "don't move." Artemis said from her stop near the door. I couldn't help but wonder where miss Martian and KF were.

"heh. This gig's getting interesting." The assassin said as we all surrounded her. Suddenly she looked at me. "what would your brother say if he new the danger you put yourself in." her words shocked me. How did she know about winter. No it had to be a bluff. It has to be. Before I could ask or say anything she drew a sword and Artemis started firing arrows at her. Right after that KF and miss Martian appeared the assassin looked at them. "maybe a little too interesting." She said. And with that she was gone.

"gone." KF said.

"thanks for that amazing bit of Intel captain obvious." I growled out. I couldn't help if what that assassin said got to me. I knew what winter would say. He'd beg me to stop, tell me this life would just get me killed, but I had to do it. I had to find him.

"she's getting away!" the doctor said angrily. "you're letting her get away!"

"this is all your fault you were on perimeter!" I heard KF yell. You know what I couldn't deal with this at the moment.

"both of you shut up!" I yelled making them look at me. "listen I don't care weather you like each other or not, but we have a mission so you two can get over it for now and fight later!" with that I stormed out to wait outside. I knew we would be leaving soon to find another safe place for the doctor, and I couldn't sit in there with them. not why they were arguing. Not when the shadows knew about my brother. There was still the off chance that it had been a bluff, but why would it be directed at me? The shadows play a dangerous game, but they wouldn't risk something like that if they weren't sure about it, and if they knew who winter was, that meant they knew who I was. I guess now, even if I wanted to, there was no chance of me living with Bruce. If they did know who I was then me moving in with them would only tell them who batman was.

I didn't have to wait long for us to move. We were at a pier. I was standing with the real doctor waiting while the others made the distraction. I watched as she finished up the virus. It was interesting to watch at least, but I still didn't understand any of it. Aqualad walked in and nodded. They had fallen for it. This bought us a little time before they came looking for us.

"I've almost got it." The doctor says.

Suddenly I hear a thump. "we have company." Aqualad says.

"uploading now." The doctor says. "and by the way you said you'd protect me."

Something then rolls in and releases gas everywhere. I start coughing as I jump and land beside aqualad from where I was standing by the door. Then one of the ceiling tiles opens and darts shoot towards us. Three hit aqualad in the chest, and one sticks in arm. Ok aqualad is largely immune to the poison me, not so much. I don't think the amount of poison in the dart is enough to kill me, but it is enough to slow me down.

"let's test the limit of your jelly fish immunity shall we?" the assassin asks as she attacks. She easily floors aqualad which is very strange. "limit tested." She says as she walks towards the doctor.

I pull the dart out of my arm and draw one of my swords. I know I can't do much with the poison, but I can at least try so the virus downloads or back up arrives. She throws a few shuriken at me that I deflect with my swords, I don't realize until it's to late that that was only a distraction. She kicks my legs out from underneath me then kicks me again sending me into the wall. I'm still conscious, but my thoughts are foggy. Everything is blurry and the voices distorted. I don't know how long I laid there before things started to clear. The doctor and aqualad were gone so was the assassin. I stood up slowly, trying not to fall, and walked to where I could hear voices. They sounded like the teams. I leaned against the doorway when I saw the doctor was safe with the others and sat down as they all welcomed Artemis to the team, some slightly less enthusiastic than others.

"nightingale." I looked up to see aqualad standing in front of me. When had he gotten this close? I saw miss Martian looking at me slightly worried, but Artemis and KF were still glaring at each other while the doctor was looking around to make sure there were no other assassins. "are you alright?" ha asked as I turned back to him.

"yeah, just slightly dizzy." I say quietly. I try to stand up again, and would've fallen if aqualad didn't catch me. He helped me walk to where the bio ship was landing. I have no clue what we did with the doctor since she's just gone, but I really don't care at the moment. When we got onto the ship I thought I heard robin ask something, but the world was starting to spin again.

I wake up in the plain room I had looked around while exploring the mountain earlier. I don't remember closing my eyes, but apparently I had. I sat up and looked around wondering how long I was out.

"you're awake!" I hear from the door. I look over to see Megan smiling. "I was getting a little worried to tell you the truth. Batman said you'd be ok, but I couldn't help it. Do you feel any better?" she asks.

"yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?" I ask.

"two days." Another voice says. Megan jumps and turns around to see batman. She quickly looks between us then excuses herself saying she left some cookies in the oven. After the door was closed, and locks, batman turned back to me. "what happened?" he asked.

"what do you mean what happened? I was protecting the doctor and..."

"that's not what I meant."

I look at him and sigh. I can't hide anything from him can I? "they know about winter." I said looking away. "they know he's my brother, ot at least that I call him my brother, that means they know who I am."

"are you sure they weren't lying?"

"'what would your brother say if he knew the anger you put yourself in?' that's what she said to me. It was the tone in her voice also. She knows the answer to that question just as well as I do." I said looking at him. "what am I suppose to do?" I asked getting up despite the fact that most people would tell me I should lay down and rest. "they know about him, for all I know they could have him. If the do then I have to find him, but if they don't they still know about him which could make them just as dangerouse. They could be looking for him. What if they find him before me? He's to gentle, too innocent to be able to fight them."

"we will find him. If they have him we will find him and get him out, and if they're still looking for him we will find him first." I look up at batman, but I don't Hobe a chance to say anything else as he walks out. As much as I want those words to be encouraging I still can't help but wonder if we will find him, and get him back safely. For all I know he could just be saying that and have no real intention of helping me find my brother. This is the best chance I have though, I just have to go with it I guess.


End file.
